


Day at the beach

by anuminis



Series: SGA Art Shindig 2011 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/34739.html">SGA Art Shindig</a> 2011. Prompt a fusion of antares04a's "John/Rodney - Sunday: surfing, relaxing on the beach, reading, picnic, flirting ", saphirablue's "SGA crossover with Hawaii 5-0 - meeting on the beach"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> For everybody who misses Teyla it's not that I don't like her (I love Teyla) it's just the fact that I didn't found the right picture of her, so she's windsurfing in the background -.-

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/beach-5-0-1.jpg)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/beach-5-0-you-1.jpg)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/beach-5-0-straw-hat-1.jpg)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/beach_long-1.jpg)


End file.
